The Wonderful World of the Written Word
by george's firework
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger, 10 years old, intelligent, sweet... No-one to talk to. So I, Hermione Jean Granger, shall write to my future self.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Future Self,

I am writing to because, well, I don't have anyone else to talk to, to be honest. None of the girls in my classes seem to care about their education and all the boys are complete and utter rotters who tease me and push me over on the playground. Of course, because I'm writing to you, my own self, you will probably remember this incident because… well we do have quite the advanced mind.

Hopefully when I'm older I won't get pushed onto the playground. Maybe I'll even have friends by then. That would be nice.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.

It's me again, Hermione.

Gregory pushed me over again today, even though I was nowhere near him when it happened. Jenette (have I mentioned Jenette? She's sort of a friend of mine) had been over at the fountain having a drink and he pushed her out of the way so he could get some water for his bottle. I was on the other side of the playground and saw it happen and before I knew what was going on the hair on the back of my neck had stood up and the tap on the water fountain had exploded.

The teachers called the plumber and Gregory came over to me and he said… he said a nasty thing. He called me a freak and said it was my fault and then he pushed me over. How could it possibly have been my fault?

On the further subject of boys, I hope we find a nice boy to marry in the future, not someone who will play with our feelings and hurt us. Promise me you'll find one like that?

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.

You're probably going to read this next letter, think back to when you were my age, and start to laugh at how foolish you once were. However, as of this moment this is a question concerning a matter which is extremely important to me.

Is magic real?

I can't believe I'm even thinking these words, let alone writing them out on a piece of paper that I myself will read someday. Anyway, it's the day after my… your… our eleventh birthday and yesterday the most peculiar letter came in the post.

It was written in green ink, on extremely heavy paper that Dad said was called parchment, and there was even a red wax seal on the back! It was ever so important looking, and it came from a place with a very grand name.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… _I feel half delirious and half completely bowled over by splendour and possibilities. If magic does exist… then things which had explanations which didn't quite fit, are now quite possible! Like old Ernie, at the post office, you remember? I always wondered how he could get all the post delivered in half an hour, when he was walking at that pace! And that time when I could have sworn I saw a woman change from her normal, human shape into that of a dog, and Mum assured me that my eyes were just playing tricks on me. But all along, it's because magic exists!

My goodness, I'm getting fair too hyped up here. Dad says the last time I stayed up late considering impossibilities, I didn't sleep for about three days and I don't want that to happen again.

I'll sleep on it. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all just be a dream…

Oh I hope it isn't a dream.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.

Dear me,

I'm going to London tomorrow. You know why? Because it wasn't a dream!

Yesterday we were sitting at breakfast, eating our porridge and discussing cavities as is our usual morning routine when someone knocked on the door. Mum went to answer it, thinking it was the postman with a delivery, and she came back leading a tall woman who was middle-aged and wearing the most bizarre ensemble. At first I wondered if she was wearing her dressing gown and, if so, then was she a new neighbour and was something wrong? Then I realised; this was not a simple dressing gown, these were _robes_! Like the kind that college professors wear, but even more grandeur! Upon realising this, I was also accosted with the information that this woman was not like myself, but a witch! It also explained her hat.

Anyway, she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and told me that I wasn't just a person – I was a witch! Then she explained all about Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll know absolutely everything of course; I wouldn't expect any less from us.

So, I'm going to London tomorrow to get my things, and I've never been so excited in my short life! What's our wand like? Do we get robes as well? What kind of spells can I learn? Oh, how could I forget the most important question?

What kind of books are there?

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.

I know I should act more responsibly than what is about to follow, but you're me so we'll allow this kind of reaction.

Oh my _gosh _(or should I say oh my Merlin? I can't believe that the Merlin from King Arthur is actually a real wizard! He's the most famous wizard of all time – he even created the award of the Order of Merlin! Although you know this…) I had such an amazing day! We took the train to London and Professor McGonagall met us at Charing Cross Road. I'd never been there before and immediately noticed the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. My parents didn't have a clue what I was talking about when I pointed out the door in the middle of the shop front, and didn't actually believe me until we were inside the pub. Professor McGonagall greeted the landlord, and then led us out into a courtyard where she tapped the brick wall with her wand and, you'll never believe this, it opened up to form a gateway into an entirely different world!

Oh, it was like a dream. We went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank first, to collect some money from the school fund for muggleborns. I couldn't believe it; there were goblins! A few days ago I didn't even believe in magic, and now I learn that there's a whole other world in which banks are run by goblins! What's next - elves acting as servants?

Once we'd collected some money from the vault (after a horribly unsettling rollercoaster of a ride to and from it) we set off into the alley to collect all the things on my list; starting with a wand. The currency will take a little bit of getting used to, I expect, but they are lovely looking coins.

Ollivander was a very strange man and his eyes were a little too examining for my comfort but thankfully my wand was the first I tried. It was such an amazing feeling when I picked it up, as if everything that was once wrong in the world had suddenly become right and I was watching it all whilst eating chocolate pudding. Is there chocolate pudding at Hogwarts? Back to my, your, our wand. As I'm sure you'll know; it's 10 and three quarter inches vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. It's absolutely perfect! Though Mum and Dad were a bit worried to find out that dragons exist.

After that, we visited a few other shops to get things such as my robes, a cauldron and potions ingredients before we finally reached the book store. Oh my… it was a haven! There were so, so many books; I barely knew where to begin! Professor McGonagall took her leave once she was satisfied that we were able to find our way home and had told me she was looking forward to seeing me at Hogwarts on the 1st September.

Oh how I wish we hadn't had to leave that wonderful place! I was so relieved that we still had some money left over from buying everything because I don't think I would have been able to leave without Hogwarts: A History and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

If only I didn't have to wait so, so long until I can go to Hogwarts!

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.

It's only two weeks until I go to Hogwarts and I can barely contain my excitement! I've had to wait so, so long for this moment – I'm not quite sure how I managed. Well, at least my birthday isn't on the 2nd of September; that would have been even more infuriating.

I would like to sincerely apologise for my absence in the world of the written word, as I have been completely and utterly absorbed in a different planet related to literature. The new books are completely _riveting_! Take Hogwarts: A History for example. I have never read a tome so undeniably interesting and full of information! I wonder how they have so much knowledge on the place; the book starts with the very beginning of Hogwarts and carries on up to a time that is only a decade or so ago! It's fascinating!

As for my textbooks… Oh how I wish I'd been brought up in the wizarding world. There are just millions of possibilities that could improve our quality of living by so much, things that we've always wished for, and they've simply been hidden from us all this time!

Of course, I've tried out a few simple spells after studying the theory closely and they've all worked for me. Oh I hope I've studied enough! I refuse to stand out against my more learned fellow students.

Now, I must return to packing. I think I'll not put Hogwarts: A History in my trunk. Yes, the train journey will be long and I'll need some light reading.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to attempt to record Hermione's years through Hogwarts, by way of writing letters to herself. It might take me a while, given how many books there are, but fingers crossed I'll manage! Enjoy.**

Dear me,

Lavender, Parvati, Fay and Alice are asleep now so it's safe for me to write without fear of being jested about writing to myself.

I'm finally, finally here! Honestly, I can't really believe it because it all seems so far-fetched but I can at least tell you that I'm not in my room as I am writing this, nor am I writing on normal paper. In actual fact I'm sitting in my dorm in the castle writing on a piece of, hold your breath, parchment! I know; it's surreal isn't it? And even better, I'm writing with a quill!

It really is quite bizarre to think that my home-away-from-home is a castle, and that I'll be _learning _here as well! It's a dream come true, to learn in a place of interest about subjects of even more interest is just completely perfect! I have no idea how I shall get to sleep tonight as I am far too excited about tomorrow when our classes begin.

My day started fairly early, as it is quite a way to get to London from our house – especially with the traffic surrounding King's Cross – so I should have been tired but I was the complete opposite from that; so much so that Dad joked that we'd have a flying car on our hands if I didn't stop bouncing around. Thankfully we arrived at the station at least half an hour before the train was due to leave so we had plenty of time on our hands. Mum and Dad insisted on buying me lunch and some snacks for the train as they are well aware of how I get on long journeys, and then we went to find Platform 9 ¾.

On first perusing the letter that told me how I would be getting to Hogwarts I found it to be a most bizarre place – surely it would be easier to just have a whole platform rather than three quarters of one? Then I realised that the train probably did have its own platform and it was simply hidden around three quarters of the way down platform nine so as to hide the wizarding world from the non-magical world – as they have always been doing. As of this moment I've never been more thankful for my oddly advanced intelligence; without it we would have been wandering up and down platform nine forever. Thankfully we found the right place and I just happened to be watching as a handsome, brown haired boy wheeled a trolley with a Hogwarts trunk and an owl right at the wall three quarters of the way down platform nine and disappeared through it!

Always one to be cautious, I gently pushed my trolley against the wall – ignoring my parents' protests – and watched in delight as my luggage began to disappear. I grinned at my astonished parents, and then pushed all the way through the barrier (making sure they followed, of course.)

And there it was. My word, I had never seen a train as jaw-droppingly beautiful as the Hogwarts Express. Primarily, the scarlet steam train stole my attention but gradually I remembered I wasn't the only one on the platform when someone nudged my side with their elbow.

What a sight it was! I never thought I'd see such a spectacle; of all the students with their trunk laden trolleys, clutching all measure of things as they bid their families goodbye. Belongings from wands, to owl cages, to packets of sandwiches were everywhere and I was absolutely certain I saw a toad – or was it a frog? – hopping between people's feet.

Once Dad had helped me hoist my trunk onto the train, I bid my parents farewell and, naturally, promised to write them every week. Dad even joked that I should send them copies of my homework so they could make sure I had enough to keep me happy.

At five minutes to eleven, I boarded the Hogwarts Express and attempted to find a compartment, a surprisingly tricky thing to attempt, I assure you. Should I sit with people my age and try to make friends or should I find a figure of authority and spend the journey knowing I would not be troubled by pranks or boys? Those were the questions running through my head until, eventually, I decided to find an empty compartment and keep to myself. I was forced to walk the entire length of the train to find what I was looking for and only found an empty compartment mere seconds before the train set off.

Mum and Dad had left immediately after I boarded the train because they had to get to work, so I had no-one to wave to. However, I did watched, slightly surprised, as a somewhat chubby-faced, brown-aired boy rushed into my compartment, waved enthusiastically out of the window, and then sat down heavily across from me. I cleared my throat and he started, looking at me quickly in a way that suggested he hadn't realised I was there. I quashed my feelings of annoyance and introduced myself.

"Neville Longbottom," he replied as he shook my out-stretched hand in his own, slightly sweaty one. I discreetly wiped the moisture from my hand, not wanting to be rude. "I don't suppose you've seen a toad, have you? I had him when I got on the train but he's disappeared again."

I, being the kind soul that I am, promised to help him search for his toad, Trevor. I took the half of the train furthest from the engine and you won't believe who I met! Well… you will because we're the same person and by the time you read this later, you'll have already met him…

Anyway, I met Harry Potter! He was just as my book described him: black-haired, green eyes hidden under round spectacles, quite scrawny, and of course, the famous lightning bolt scar! I'm slightly ashamed to admit it, but I was so intimidated that I think I was slightly rude to him and his red-headed friend whose name, I think, was Ron Weasley. Yes, I'm sure of it.

After a short chat I turned to leave because we were approaching Hogwarts (finally!) and they needed to get their robes on. That was _not _something I needed to see. Then the train pulled up to Hogsmeade Station and there was such a rush to get trunks and other belongings off the train that I wonder how I wasn't trampled! Thankfully there was a – you won't believe this! – Half-giant (I know!) waiting for us and he was really kind, but a bit scary. He immediately started talking to Harry; I presumed they had met before, and then lead us down to some boats which magically guided us across the lake to the castle.

The first glance of the school took my breath away. It's a very grand place, absolutely gigantic, with many turrets and courtyards and absolutely everything else a castle could possibly have. It was just like the moving pictures in the books, only better! There are _seven _floors! Seven! Linked together by one hundred and forty-two staircases which move! It's absolutely incredible! Though, I must say, the Great Hall is the most amazing room I have ever been in. It's huge, of course, big enough to fit all the students and the faculty in it, with room for a lot more, and there are five long tables. Four of them make up the house tables, and the fifth is at the head of the room where the teachers sit. What really takes the cake is that the ceiling is enchanted (I didn't really believe it when I read about it in the books) to show the weather outside! During our Sorting ceremony it was dark and cloudy, but hopefully I'll see some more splendid weather soon. I wonder what lightning would look like, flashing across the ceiling…

However, before we went into the Great Hall to be Sorted, we had to wait in an antechamber and some ghosts flew through the walls and gave us all quite a fright! They were so… majestic, almost, in the way they glided across the room and through the opposite wall. Before anyone had time to faint Professor McGonagall appeared and lead us into the Great Hall; where I'm surprised no-one fainted due to the sheer number of people staring at us.

It was ever so interesting to see everything, and everyone. The ghosts had settled at their House tables and were talking animatedly with the students. There were candles floating in the air, providing a lot of light, and I could see the reflections of the flames in the clean golden plates and goblets on the tables in front of the students. I wondered how the food would come to the tables, once we had all been Sorted.

This thought had just entered my head when silence fell amongst the chattering students as Professor McGonagall set a stool down, and set a tattered old hat on top of it. Unlike the other muggleborn first-years, I knew what the purpose of the hat was as I had read all about it in Hogwarts: A History. I waited expectantly and was shortly rewarded for my patience when the hat burst into song.

As it sang, I mused over which House I believed I would be placed in. Definitely not Slytherin, I hoped. I am not a sly, cunning being. When I was reading through Hogwarts: A History, I came to the conclusion that I would probably end up in Ravenclaw, due to my intelligence. I'm not bragging – just repeating what I've been told by many others.

So, it certainly came as a bit of a shock when I was Sorted into Gryffindor! I'm not complaining though, it's nice to think that I'm brave and courageous, but smart at the same time. The Sorting Hat did spend quite a while debating between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, though.

I was welcomed to my new House with lively applause and as soon as I sat down, a Prefect (Percy Weasley) immediately turned to me and introduced himself in quite a pompous manner. He helpfully told me that if I ever required assistance or saw something going on that was against the rules, I should report to him and he'd take care of it. He seemed nice, if not a bit full of himself, and he was the one who lead us up to Gryffindor tower and our common room.

It's a nice cosy room, full of nicely-stuffed armchairs and sofas, a roaring fireplace and plenty of tables and paintings, as well as the odd bookcase. I'm sure I'm going to like it here, but for now I must sleep as I want to have plenty of energy for classes tomorrow!

I know that you really don't need to read this, as you've already lived it, but it's nice to write it down and think about reading it later just for reminiscing.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.

P.S. Did I mention that Harry Potter was Sorted into Gryffindor as well? There was a lot of talking when Professor McGonagall read out his name, and he was on the stool for even longer than I was! I hope he doesn't have too much trouble this year; it would be terrible for him if everyone began to make up rumours and ask for autographs and such. Maybe we'll become friends. That would be nice; to have a friend.

**By the way, there's a poll on my profile asking who your favourite Canon Harry Potter Pair is. I'll be closing the poll in August sometime, and I'll write a one-shot on the couple who wins. Get voting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend, District (YouDon'tOwnMyLife) for his birthday :) **

**P.S. I am trying to stick to the books, though it's hard for the Philosopher's Stone as my sister has misplaced our copy of it... I'm doing my best so bear with me :)**

* * *

><p>Good morning, self!<p>

It's just past seven in the morning now, and I'm the only one in our dormitory awake. I'm actually rather surprised I managed to sleep at all; I'm so excited for the upcoming day! I can't wait to find out what subjects I'll have today – I wonder if I'll learn how to turn anything into something else! Or if we'll make any potions! Maybe we'll look at some of the plants I read about in the Herbology textbook; they all look so fantastic!

I believe I'm going to have to get used to early mornings and late nights if I want to write regularly; I can only imagine the torment I would be put through if they found out I take such comfort in recording my day in a letter to myself. Fay and Alice don't seem too bad, if not a bit shy, but Parvati and Lavender are just downright annoying. Honestly, all I've heard them talk about is shoes, clothes, and boys! We're eleven!

Anyway, the others are stirring so I'm going to wash, and then go down to breakfast to have something to eat and receive my schedule for the day – I can't wait! I'll try and write at lunch.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOODNESS (I <em>really <em>ought to be saying Merlin, but it'll take a while to get out of my current habits.) THIS SCHOOL IS SO INCREDIBLY AMAZING! It's better than anything I ever could have dreamed of. Sorry I didn't write at lunch, I was so caught up in lessons!

Our very first lesson was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who gave me a small smile as she passed out our timetables at breakfast. She gave us a brief lecture about the theory of Transfiguration and she seemed extremely impressed when I knew about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration – she even gave me ten House points for being able to recite the basis of the rule! I was so proud, and everyone looked really impressed. Except for Ronald, he just rolled his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking which wasn't very nice of him. After the explanation, she gave us each a match and gave us an incantation and the wand movements required to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson mine was the only one which had changed noticeably; turning from boxy and brown to pointy and silver. Neville, the boy sitting next to me who I met on the train, was having a lot of trouble and even managed to send the match spinning out of the window.

I was disappointed to learn that we wouldn't be having Charms until Tuesday, but my disappointment was quickly vanished as I was distracted by our history of Magic lesson which was completely fascinating. Professor Binns gave us an incredibly enlightening speech which I, naturally, copied down word for word.

It's bizarre to be taught by a ghost! I asked Nearly Headless Nick at dinner and he said that Professor Binns had just died in a chair in the teacher's lounge while he was asleep, woken up as a ghost, and gone to teach his next lesson as if nothing had happened! After the first half hour, his speech started to drag a little, but it still held a certain allure to it as he started to teach us all about Merlin – a topic which fascinates me greatly.

The only lesson I'm not actually looking forward to is our first flying lesson next week – I've never been too fond of heights after Gregory pushed me off the climbing frame and I broke my arm; I doubt I'll ever forget that, or forgive him for it. But I'll take it all in stride, as Mum and Dad always taught me to do.

Much to my delight (and everyone else's horror) we received homework on our first day; I'm currently taking a break from writing a short Potions essay on the property of Bezoars to jot down this entry. Tomorrow I'll be doing Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology – we don't have Astronomy until Wednesday night. I'm far too excited!

Anyway, I must return to my homework; I can't bear the thought of being behind so early in the year!

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley… is a prat. I know it's rather a forceful word to be using, especially since I've only known him for two days but he just is! That was such an inarticulate sentence, compared to my usual standard. It's just that he's so… so… so upsetting! Maybe his impolite manner has something to do with the fact that he has five elder brothers, or that he's the second youngest in his family, or maybe it's true when they say red-heads have angry temperaments, but there's still no decent excuse for his horrible nature!<p>

We had our first Charms lesson today with Professor Flitwick who was teaching us all about the theory of Charms which was incredibly interesting. Ronald was being rather immature in the back of the classroom; throwing bits of paper at the backs of others and other generally juvenile acts. One of the bits of paper got stuck in my hair and he laughed as I was trying to get it out, and then made fun of my hair and teeth. To me, it would seem more apt had he been Sorted into Slytherin. In fact, due to him, I rather wish the Sorting Hat had placed me in Ravenclaw, even if it was just for the sake of getting away from that arrogant imbecile. The Ravenclaws all seem so much nicer, and they can all relate to me on the subject of lessons and knowledge.

Much to my disappointment; Defence Against the Dark Arts wasn't as exciting as I had hoped it would be. Professor Quirrell seemed incredibly nervous, especially when Seamus asked about his turban, and he stuttered constantly. His room gave off the odd odour of garlic, which the Weasley twins later joked about, saying that the professor had stuffed his turban full of garlic to ward off vampires. I don't believe it, but his behaviour is rather suspicious.

Well, it's getting late and I'm rather tired from all these early mornings so I'm going to get to bed.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.


End file.
